vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kokushibo
Summary Kokushibo (黒こく死し牟ぼう Kokushibō) was a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, holding the position of the strongest, Upper Moon One. Before becoming a Demon, his human identity was Michikatsu Tsugikuni (継つぎ国くに厳みち勝かつ Tsugikuni Michikatsu), a former Demon Slayer and the twin brother of Yoriichi Tsugikuni. He was also the ancestor of Muichiro Tokito. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Kokushibo, Michikatsu Tsugikuni Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Male Age: Over 480 years old Classification: Human (In past), Demon, Upper Moon One Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Master Swordsman (Is one of the greatest Breath users in the series and possibly the second best one in his era, only surpassed by his naturally gifted brother), Blood Manipulation, Power Bestowal and Biological Manipulation (Through blood, can turn others into demons if they want to), Enhanced Sight (Possesses 6 eyes), Possibly Air Manipulation (Can create vaccuum ranged slashes), Regeneration (High-Mid. Even after being reduced to a decapitated head, a low-level demon would have still been capable of regenerating if his head were to be "completely crushed"), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Statistics Amplification (Breaths increase user's speed and power to match Demons. After becoming a Demon, Kokushibo's Breaths became even stronger. Also has Demon Slayer Mark that enhances his abilities even further), Transformation (Can use demonic transformation that turns him to grotesque spider-looking form), Information Analysis, further Enhanced Sight and Analytical Prediction with See-Through World (See-Through-World makes user see directly opponent's muscles, blood flow and movements which allows them to predict their next moves), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (The aura of Kizuki can induce fear and paralysis in lesser beings, far superior to Hantengu who could make Genya Shinazugawa barely stand and paralyzed him in fear), Natural Weaponry and Body Control (Even low-level demons can grow weapons from their body. A low-level demon could grow hands from it's head after it lost its body. With breathing, one can stop hemorrhages, though as a Demon Kokushibo doesn't need or use it because of his regenerative powers), Absorption (Should be able to absorb humans same as Doma, as he's superior to him. Nichirin Blades also absorb sunlight), Adaptation (Adapted to Nichirin Blade decapitation. Scales to Akaza's and Doma's abilities as he's superior to them) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Demon Corps Garbs protect against fire, water and cold), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Completely immune to aura of Lower Moons and other Upper Moons that can induce fear and paralysis like Muzan's aura but on much lower level), Enhanced Senses, Analytical Prediction and Extrasensory Perception (With See-Through-World, his intent becomes completely concealed and impossible to detect), Poison Manipulation (Should same as Doma be unaffected by Shinobu's poison), Disease Manipulation (Demons don't get sick) Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Much stronger than Doma who performed this while weakened. Fought Sanemi, Gyomei and Muichiro at the same time and gave them very hard time with killing the latter) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than base Gyomei and Sanemi, could easily blitz Muichiro with him stating that his speed is completely other dimension compared to the Pillars), higher with transformations and Breaths (Faster than in base) Lifting Strength: Class 50, likely Class 100 (As a Demon he should be somewhat physically comparable to Gyomei and could block some of his strikes) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class+ Durability: Unknown ''' with his body, '''City Block level+ with his neck (It took combined efforts of Sanemi and Gyomei to cut off his neck. While the durability of a Demon’s body is inconsistent and can be hurt by weaker foes, their necks are their most durable body part and can tank attacks from characters who are comparable to their AP) Stamina: Limitless (Demons don't tire) Range: Tens of meters with his Breaths and Nichirin Blade Standard Equipment: His Blood Demon Art and Nichirin blades Intelligence: Very high. Is living for almost 500 years and is an extremely experienced swordsman, even above current Pillars. Weaknesses: Sunlight would reduce him to ashes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Breath of the Moon (月つきの呼こ吸きゅう Tsuki no Kokyū): Breath style used by Kokushibo. *'First Form: Dark Moon - Evening Palace' (壱いちノ型かた 闇やみ月づき・宵よいの宮みや Ichi no kata: Yamizuki - Yoi no Miya): Kokushibo draws his sword and slashes swiftly in a single motion, like with all Breath of the Moon techniques, numerous chaotic crescent-shaped blades originate from the attack. *'Second Form: Pearl Flowers Moongazing' (弐にの型かた 珠しゅ華かノ弄ろう月げつ Ni no kata: Shuka no Rōgetsu) *'Third Form: Loathsome Moon - Chains' (参さんノ型かた 厭えん忌き月づき・銷つがり San no kata: Enkizuki - Tsugari): Kokushibo swings his sword rapidly in two crescent slashes, from which a storm of smaller crescents spread. This attack causes huge destruction in a small area. *'Fifth Form: Moon Spirit Calamitous Eddy' (伍ごノ型かた 月げっ魄ぱく災さい渦か Go no kata: Geppaku Saika): Kokushibo makes multiple curved slashes layered over one another resembling a rising vortex. Numerous chaotic blades originate from these slashes. Kokushibo performed this attack without swinging his Nichirin blade. *'Sixth Form: Perpetual Night, Lonely Moon - Incessant' (陸ろくノ型かた 常とこ夜よ孤こ月げつ・無む間けん Roku no kata: Tokoyo Kogetsu - Muken): Kokushibo releases a wild storm of slashes in multiple directions. This technique was powerful enough to not only slice up multiple Pillars around him but also overwhelm the Wind Pillar Sanemi Shinazugawa. *'Seventh Form: Mirror of Misfortune - Lunar Shine' (漆しちノ型かた 厄やっ鏡きょう・月づき映ばえ Shichi no kata: Yakkyō - Zukibae): Kokushibo swings his sword in a powerful frontal slash that then creates a multi-directional frontal assault, powerful enough to create several deep craters in the ground and push back at least two Pillars. *'Eighth Form: Lunar Ouroboros' (捌はちノ型かた 月げつ龍りゆう輪りん尾び Hachi no kata: Getsuryū Rinbi): Kokushibo uses a direct frontal attack that creates a single gigantic slash. *'Ninth Form: Descending Moon-Perpetual Phases' (玖くノ型かた 降くだり月づき・連れん面めん Ku no kata: Kudarizuki Renmen): Kokushibo creates a stream of slashes capable of cutting down his opponent from long range. *'Tenth Form: Piercing Phase Slash-Ivy Moon' (拾じゅうノ型かた 穿せん面めん斬ざん・蘿ら月げつ Jū no kata: Senmenzan - Ragetsu): Kokushibo creates a triple-layered slash capable of mowing down his targets into three clean pieces. *'Fourteenth Form: Calamity: Heaven's Full Crescent Moon' (拾じゅう肆しノ型かた兇きょう変へん・天てん満まん繊せん月げつ Jūshi no kata: Kyōhen - Sainan: Tengoku no mikadzuki): Kokushibo swings his sword and creates a chaotic vortex of powerful omni-directional slashes that destroys whatever is caught up within its attack radius. *'Sixteenth Form: Lunar Rainbow - Half Fragmented Moon' (拾じゅう陸ろくノ型かた月虹げっこう・片かた割われ月づき Jūroku no kata: Gekkō - Katawarezuki): Kokushibo brings down a downward slash that then produces a powerful sixfold slash crashing down on his opponents. The attack itself is powerful enough to create several miniature craters where the slashes have landed. Demonic Transformation: Later, upon regrowing his head while battling Gyomei and Sanemi, Kokushibo was able to transform himself into a demonic, monstrous form resembling a spider that presumably enhanced all of his abilities and powers. Blood Demon Art (血けっ鬼き術じゅつ Kekkijutsu): Flesh Sword: Kokushibo creates a sword from his own flesh that has it's own eyes and increases his vision in battle. As it is made from his own flesh, the blade can easily regenerate if broken or chipped. See-Through World (透すき通とおる世せ界かい Sukitōru Sekai): Kokushibo has obtained the ability to see the "see-through world" through the use of his six eyes. This grants him supernatural vision similar to Kanao Tsuyuri, allowing him to see the muscles, blood flow, and movements of his opponents. He can accurately predict and anticipate the movements and attacks of his opponents with this ability. He was also able to identify that Muichiro was his descendant, immediately recognize the skill level of Muichiro, Sanemi, and Gyomei with one look, and see that Genya Shinazugawa eats Demons to gain strength by looking into his cellular structures. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Hunters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Blood Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 8